parasiteevefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Madigan
:For Kyle's boss form, see Kyle Madigan (boss). Kyle Madigan is a US Government Special Agent introduced in Parasite Eve II. Kyle became Aya Brea's lover and fiance, and Eve Brea's guardian. Kyle is a Texas born Special Agent that works directly for the President of the United States. He is assigned a mission to investigate the Neo-Mitochondrial Creature activity in Dryfield during the events of Parasite Eve II. Parasite Eve II Kyle may be the false SWAT team member who is working with No.9 who Aya finds in Akropolis Tower. When the SWAT member is seen planting the bomb, he says "This... nagida...", a word which doesn't make any sense until it is reversed (adigan, or "madigan").(13:40 and 33:15) This could be why Kyle knew all about ANMCs being at Akropolis Tower when he first met Aya as he may have been there.(1:10:00) Kyle met Aya Brea on a water tower after she saved him from Chasers in Dryfield. He tells her that he is simply a private investigator from Los Angeles on a mission to find and investigate a shelter - he can't tell her what's in the shelter because it's client confidential information. He claims while he was on his car ride, NMCs totaled his car and he walked to Dryfield. At first, Aya can't stand Kyle, calling him "a bit of a jerk." Slowly, Kyle fell in love with Aya, and it seems like Aya also began to fall in love with him. Throughout the game, Kyle meets with Aya several times and they work together, although Kyle is secretly a double agent. Once at the Abandoned Mine, the supposed entrance for the Shelter, Aya and Kyle successfully fight off a group of Desert Chasers outside the mine's entrance. During the heated battle Kyle is injured and stumbles into the mine as Aya finishes off the last of the ANMCs. Entering the mine, Aya is unable to locate Kyle and assumes he is dead after finding his pistol inside the mine where she defeated a large, powerful enemy. After Aya defeats the Glutton, she reunites with Kyle and is relieved he is alive. When Kyle is following Aya in the sewers, Aya leaves him (following the Good/True ending) to go to Dryfield. After Aya defeats the Puppet Stinger, she is reunited with Kyle. Kyle and Aya meet a girl, Eve. When GOLEMs attack Kyle, Aya and Eve with gas grenades, Kyle wears a gas mask and is separated from them to fight the GOLEMs. It is eventually revealed that he is a special agent working directly for the U.S. president (who may be Bill Clinton). Near the end of the game, Kyle appears to betray Aya in favor of No. 9. Kyle shoots Aya non-fatally, but then Kyle shoots No. 9 in an act of betrayal, causing him to be eaten and killed. Kyle apologizes to Aya. Kyle loses his left leg below the knee during an explosion in the shelter, but survives. After the Dryfield events, Kyle chose to resign from being a special agent, which forced the president to give out an order to search for him in order to be brought in due to him knowing too much. He kept out of contact with Aya, and Aya does occasional searches for him. A year later, he reunites with Aya and Eve Brea at the American Museum of Natural History, his leg apparently now a prosthetic. Pierce Carradine gave Aya and Eve passes to the museum, implying that Kyle and Pierce contacted each other and wanted Kyle's appearance to be a surprise. A decade of peace For 10 years, between 2000-2010, Aya helped raised Eve with Kyle, presumably in New York City. Eve attended school and graduated from State University of New York in 2008. The 3rd Birthday In The 3rd Birthday, both Kyle and Eve have disappeared while Aya has also lost her memories. He proposed to Aya in 2008 and were engaged. However, on their wedding day at Saint Thomas Church in December 2010, they were attacked by a SWAT team and he and Eve disappeared on that very night. In Chapter 2, Aya sees a vision of Eve, but panics when Eve went to a man she didn't recognize. Although the man knew Aya, Aya threatened to shoot him if he didn't let Eve go. Eve disappeared again, and the man told Aya that Eve is dead, and was now just a soul who wanders through the gaps of time. As the world started to change (Ascent) and Aya returned to the present, the man told her to meet him at "the Babel in the red fog" and that his name is Kyle Madigan. In Chapter 4, the CTI was murdered by Kyle, and he was spotted at the North Shallows Tower. Aya goes up to the top tier where she meets Kyle. However, Kyle tries to flirt with Aya before Aya shoots away from Kyle. Kyle then transforms into a huge Twisted and a battle issues. After the battle, Aya comforts a dying Kyle. Kyle tells her that he was trying to protect her but the Twisted took him over. Kyle tells her that he found "it". He then leaves a cryptic message saying that "Eternity" is inside of her and dies. As Aya cries over Kyle's corpse, the Babels suddenly merge into one massive Babel dubbed as "The Grand Babel". He later appears to a dying Aya in her battle against Hyde Bohr as a High One. He tells her he loves her and supports her throughout the fight. In the ending, Kyle is still alive and survives Time Zero and exists in the new time axis. It should be noted that Kyle is a normal human he doesn't have knowledge of everything going around him. However, during the new time axis, he notices there's something strange about Aya. Eve tries to marry him as Aya. As a way to not hurt Eve, he confesses his true feelings to her before the kiss. Kyle softly laughs and tells her she doesn't need to be anyone else. He then wishes Eve happy birthday, and tells her that he is going to search for "eternity" (Aya). It is implied Kyle senses Aya's wish and hope. Quotes * "Name's Madigan. Kyle Madigan." * "Now we're gettin' down to business!" * "Nay! So entranced by your beauty I was, that... Well... heh..." * "I was being serious... Ouch..." * "Our organization is dedicated to guiding the human race. At no other time in the Earth's history has one species dominated like humans do now. It's unhealthy. We're killing ourselves. We're making a new natural order to preserve and save humanity. ANMCS create a self-contained food chain--humans eating humans. I know it sounds bad, maybe even repulsive at first. But it's real, it's forward-looking and it's a hell of a lot better than feel-good bozos yelling 'bout "risks," and "peace," and "equality." They try to spread their influence--use people for their own ends. They're just false philanthropists. Or even worse--delusional heretics. Sound and fury, and all that. Neo-mitochondria are the mirror of truth that will reveal them all for what they are." * "As a child I felt trapped in this world, nowhere to go. Any time I did things my way, I was criticized... estranged. I learned to do things like everyone else, and things changed." * "I was just thinking... Humanity's doing fine just the way it is." (to No. 9) * "I had to play both sides to figure out what was going on here..." (to Aya after No. 9 is killed) * "That looks like... Oh boy, here it comes! Aya! Quick, run!" * "The blaze singed off my clothes... Hey, come on over for a free show!" * "It's really not like me... to be this crazy about a girl... Really!" * "Eternity is inside of you." * "You'll see her again. Come to the Babel in the red fog." * "Leave it to me! I'll save our little princess!" * "You're better off not knowing. The truth will only hurt you." * "Can you hear me? Miss Crybaby." * "That's right, Aya. I want you to believe in eternity. I want you to believe we're going to surpass death and even time, and we're going to meet again someday. Until then, don't forget our promise to each other." * ''"Eve! One more thing. Happy birthday." Trivia *Both Kyle and his voice actor (Jensen Ackles) are from Texas. *Kyle's voice actor, Jensen Ackles is known for playing the character Dean Winchester on the CW television series Supernatural. *It is never really explained why Kyle murders the CTI and destroys the Overdive Device, making this just another plot hole in The 3rd Birthday. External links *Jensen Ackles interview Gallery Parasite Eve II Kylemadigan.jpg|Kyle drawn by Tetsuya Nomura. Pe2xmas.png|Kyle and Aya. aglimpse.jpg|Kyle before he meets Aya. 12-capture_30082011_004707.jpg|Kyle introducing himself on top of the water tower. KyleAya.jpg|Kyle introducing himself on top of the water tower. Burn1.gif|Kyle aims at Aya. Burn2.gif|Kyle burning. Burn3.gif|Kyle burning. KyleAim.gif|Kyle aiming at monsters. 10-capture_04112011_235432.jpg|Kyle having a drink at the bar. Approach1.gif|Aya stops Kyle from killing Eve. pe2-5.jpg|Aya stops Kyle from killing Eve. KyleNoLeg1.png|Kyle with part of his left leg missing. KyleNoLeg2.png|Kyle passes out. good ending kyle.png|Kyle at the museum in the good ending. The 3rd Birthday CharacterSketchesKyle01RegularOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his regular clothing. CharacterSketchesKyle02FormalOutfit.jpg|Concept art of Kyle in his wedding clothing. CaseFileKyleMadigan.png|Kyle's biography. EveKyle.gif|Eve and Kyle. EveKyle.png|Eve and Kyle. Kyle.jpg|Kyle looking at Aya. Kyle1.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle2.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle3.png|Kyle on top of North Shallows Tower. Kyle4.png|Kyle at Time Zero. KyleShot1.png|Kyle being shot. KyleShot2.png|Kyle bleeding on the floor. Kyle5.png|Kyle at Time Zero. KylePortrait.png|Portrait. KyleModel.png|Model. KyleModel2.png|Model. Category:Characters Category:Parasite Eve II characters Category:The 3rd Birthday characters